


Not Safe

by Dark_and_night



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Dominance, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Michael uses you for sex.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 242





	Not Safe

It was always the little things that warned you when you were in it for the night. His footsteps were a little louder, his breathing a little harder. Those were the only real warning signs you were given before he found you, and his hand wrapped around your neck before slamming you down onto the first surface that was readily available.

Tonight you had seen the signs, but it wasn’t as if you had time to prepare yourself. All you could do was wait until he found you. And of course, he found you quickly, because he had all the predatory instincts of a wolf, and he could always find you.

His warm fingers wrapped around your neck, a light pressure for only a moment before he threw you down on the bed, ripping at your clothes needing you now – right fucking now.

“Michael-!” You tried to speak, but his hand was still on your neck, pinning you down as his other pulled off your sleep pants just enough to get to what he wanted out of you. His fingers squeezed your throat just a bit as a warning, that he didn’t want to hear any complaints from you. 

Whining softly, you pressed your lips shut as he pulled his cock out from his clothes, keeping himself fully dressed with his mask included while your clothes were disheveled and pulled off in every direction. The buttons on your sleepshirt had broken off as he had struggled with your outfit, leaving your chest exposed. 

Michael ground his cock on your heat, his breathing speeding up as his eyes combed you over from behind his mask. He didn’t often want you like this, but when he did, it was messy and scary. You knew the hand that was wrapped around your throat had killed so many people, and all you could do was trust that you were special enough for him to want to keep you alive.

“M-Michael, I-!” You tried again to tell him that you needed just a little lube or spit or anything to get you ready, but his fingers clamped down on your throat, stopping any sounds coming from you. 

Your lips parted slightly as you gasped for breath, tentatively bringing your hand to your mouth and wetting your fingers, Michael continuing to grind on you as if he didn’t notice what you were doing. You trailed your hand down to between your legs, rubbing yourself, getting the wetness there so the both of you could enjoy this. 

He watched you, allowing this to happen for a moment before slapping your hand away, continuing to grind on you, a semblance of a moan coming from you as he spread the wetness around with his cock.

His grip on your throat didn’t loosen, but you could still get a bit of breath. You weren’t sure if you had always been into getting choked, or if you had adjusted from living with Michael, but it made your abdomen twinge in arousal when he finally let up just to tighten his grip once again.

A low groan came from behind his mask as he grew impatient, shoving his cock into you all the way to the hilt, earning a strangled cry from you, your body writhing as you adjusted to his girth. 

Michael groaned lowly, watching your pathetic movements below him. It made him feel powerful, his hand on your throat and his cock buried deep inside of you. You were his, and completely at his mercy. And you loved it. 

Most people didn’t enjoy it as much as you when Michael took complete control over their lives, but you would have begged for more if you had the breath to. He would never admit it, but he fucking loved that.

Ramming into you, his grunts grew louder as he used you to get himself off, letting up his grip on you enough to give you breath and to hear your whimpers and moans as you got off on being his obedient little cock sleeve. You really must have been made for him, to take all that he could dish out and still bed for more.

‘Yes’s and ‘more’s breathily left your mouth before you realized what you were even saying. Your nails dug into the comforter beneath you, your toes curling as he began moving more erratically, hitting places inside of you that no one else had ever been able to reach before. His eyes on your body only made your body heat rise, your arousal spiking the more he treated you like you were just meant for him to fuck. 

His grip tightened on your neck again as he started moving harder, his free hand grabbing your hip and holding you in place so he could hit as deep as he could inside you. Your strangled gasps made his chest tighten. He wanted to bite you, he wanted to draw blood, see what new sounds you hadn’t made for him yet. But he wasn’t about to take off his mask, so he settled for taking his hand off your throat to let you be as loud as you wanted. 

Both his hands on your hips now, he moved you into him, the bed creaking and slamming against the wall. You cried out, your voice hoarse from being choked, arching your back to help him hit your g-spot. 

“Take it, take it, take it, Michael!” You cried, not even sure what your words meant but knowing you wanted it. Your abdomen tightened as your climax began, your body writhing uselessly as you came, Michael’s grasp on you still absolute. 

Michael felt your climax, a low growl leaving his mask as he dug his nails into the flesh of your hips. The tightening of your walls all around him was too much as he came right after you, his speed and force not calming as he used you to ride out his climax, filling you up with his cum. 

His body tensed in a post-climax shiver as he looked down at your sweaty, panting form. He thrust once more for good measure before pulling out of you, and stepping away from the bed. 

You were desperately trying to catch your breath, pink indents from his nails on your neck and hips. Your thoughts were slow as you mouth spread out into a smile, a soft giggle coming from you as you looked at Michael. 

He put himself back in his pants, turning away from the bed. There were still a few hours of darkness, and he was going to utilize them.

You giggled again, pulling the blankets around yourself as you watched him walk back to the door. “Hurry back.” You called sweetly.

Michael paused at the door, his hand on the knob. His hand dropped back to his side as he turned back to you, unzipping his jumpsuit once again. He’d continue the killing spree tomorrow night. He wanted this instead.


End file.
